1. Field
Apparatuses and systems in accordance with one or more exemplary embodiments relate to a method and system for providing cooking information about food, and more particularly, to a method and system for providing cooking information about food to a plate on which ingredients are placed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a user cooks food based on his or her experiences and knowledge. Also, the user cooks food according to a recipe written in a book or provided through the Internet.
However, in this case, the user may be inconvenienced because he or she has to go to a room that is distant from the kitchen, to review the recipe, and then come back to the kitchen to cook the food. Also, while a user is actually using cookware, he or she may have difficulty in simultaneously obtaining cooking information about the food via books or the Internet.
Thus, there is a demand for a technology for efficiently providing a user with cooking information used when cooking food, and shopping information and nutrition information related to the food, and by doing so, enable the user to easily cook the food.